


Parce que je t’aime

by Merlucaforever



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever
Summary: Merluca s’en remettra-t-il après le blizzard qui a chamboulé leur relation ?Post 16x15Tous droits réservés à Shonda Rhimes
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Andrew DeLuca
Comments: 24
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Because I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021506) by [Merlucaforever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlucaforever/pseuds/Merlucaforever). 



> Cette fic est basée sur les photos promos de 16x17 qui montrent Andrew en pleine séance de thérapie. J’espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture.

**Parce que je t’aime**

**Merlucaforever**

Andrew pénétra dans son appartement, se débarrassa de ses affaires à l’entrée – casque, clé, sac à dos, veste – avant de s’effondrer sur le canapé. La journée avait été dure pour lui, vraiment très dure. Pourtant, il était censé aller mieux après sa première journée de travail et aussi sa troisième séance de thérapie. Mais ce n’était pas le cas. Il avait juste pris la mesure de tout ce qui s’était passé ces dernières semaines et de tout ce qui ne serait plus jamais pareil. Il avait réussi à éloigner et à blesser les deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui : sa sœur et… la femme qu’il aimait plus que tout au monde.

Il n’avait même pas pu être là pour elle en ces moments difficiles qu’elle traversait. Mon Dieu, ce qui était arrivé à Alex… il avait encore du mal à y croire. Il l’avait appris par Jackson qui était venu le consulter dans sa chambre le lendemain après le blizzard. Les heures critiques s’étaient écoulées et il y avait de grands espoirs pour ses mains. Il était plus calme également après avoir parlé au psychiatre de l’hôpital qui lui avait administré des médicaments. Il avait été envoyé par Bailey la nuit précédente sous l’insistance de sa sœur – et aussi de Jackson qui avait remarqué qu’il n’était pas lui-même.

Jackson finissait de l’examiner lorsque son téléphone s’était mis à sonner.

 **–** « Maggie ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Calme-toi s’il-te-plait et reprends tout par le début. Où est Meredith ? ».

Le ton et l’expression de Jackson ne laissaient pas de place au doute : un malheur épouvantable était arrivé.

 **–** « Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? C’est Meredith ? Oh mon Dieu, est-ce que les enfants vont bien ? », demanda Andrew, qui semblait tout à coup dans un état de grande panique.

 **–** « Non mon vieux. Meredith et les enfants vont bien. C’est… c’est Alex ».

Andrew se refusait à croire ce qu’il lisait dans le regard de Jackson.

 **–** « Oh mon Dieu ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ».

 **–** « Je ne sais pas, je n’ai pas compris grand-chose de ce que Maggie me disait ; elle était incohérente. Je dois y aller. Mer et Jo sont en train d’opérer et ne sont pas encore au courant ».

 **–** « Je dois y aller aussi. Je dois voir Meredith. Elle ne tiendra pas le coup ».

 **–** « Non, toi tu ne bouges pas d’ici si tu ne veux pas qu’on te transfère dans l’aile psychiatrique. Meredith a réussi à convaincre le psychiatre de te laisser en observation ici. En plus, il ne faut pas risquer de te faire mal aux mains ou d’attraper une infection dans les couloirs. Ne joues plus au héro s’il-te-plait ».

Une fois Jackson partie, Andrew se rendit compte que cette nouvelle était comme un choc qui l’avait complètement réveillé. La seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser c’est que Meredith allait avoir besoin de lui, même si elle avait ses sœurs, et qu’il devait être là pour elle. Il était clair qu’elle avait continué à s’en faire pour lui après qu’il l’eut chassée de sa chambre.

Quand il a fini par trouver un infirmier qui accepta de l’aider à enfiler un pantalon au-dessous de la blouse de patient qu’il portait – après avoir promis qu’il n’allait pas s’échapper –, il quitta sa chambre et prit l’ascenseur pour se rendre à l’étage des salles d’opération. La porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit et il vit Meredith qui s’apprêtait à y entrer. Il sut immédiatement qu’elle était au courant.

La nouvelle avait eu l’effet d’une bombe à l’hôpital. L’infirmier qui l’avait aidé tout à l’heure lui avait déjà fait part du peu d’information qu’il avait. Alex ne travaillait plus depuis plusieurs mois au _Grey Sloan_ et pourtant tout le monde était effondré, comme s’il n’était jamais parti et comme de fait il n’était jamais parti ; il était encore là et sera toujours là.

Meredith hésita avant de pénétrer dans l’ascenseur. Elle s’attendait probablement à ce qu’il en sorte et lui dit :

 **–** « Je… Je descends ».

Sa voix tremblait ; on dirait qu’elle avait un nœud dans la gorge. Elle avait les yeux rouges, signe qu’elle avait pleuré.

 **–** « Moi aussi », dit-il, ne sachant pas ce qu’il convenait de dire dans de telles circonstances après avoir agi comme un idiot avec elle.

Il recula pour lui faire de la place et vit les larmes briller dans ses yeux et son cœur se serra. Elle essaya de les refouler et se retourna pour appuyer sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

 **–** « Ne te sens pas obligé de marcher dans la neige pour venir me sauver Andrew. Je vais bien. Je vais très bien ».

Andrew compris, à la douleur qu’il ressentait lui-même en ce moment précis, combien il avait dû lui faire mal en lui disant qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle et en la chassant de sa chambre la veille.

Il ne pouvait voir que son dos et regardait son épaisse chevelure blonde qui tombait sur ses épaules. Il s’approcha d’elle et reconnu l’odeur envoûtante de son shampoing. Il murmura :

 **–** « Et moi je ne vais pas bien Meredith ». Sa voix se brisa tandis qu’il répétait : « Je ne vais pas bien du tout ».

Alors Meredith se retourna pour lui faire face et laissa libre cours à ses larmes qui se mit à courir sur ses joues. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela avait dû lui coûter pour l’admettre et elle semblait bouleversée. Andrew aurait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour essuyer ses larmes mais il savait qu’il en avait perdu le droit après l’avoir traitée comme il l’avait fait. Il lui dit simplement :

 **–** « Je suis désolé Mer. Je suis sincèrement désolé ».

Mais les yeux d’Andrew disaient plus que ces mots qui ne voulaient pas seulement dire qu’il était désolé pour Alex. Ses yeux lui disaient : « _Je suis désolé de t’avoir blessée. Je suis désolé d’avoir tout bousillé entre nous_ ». Et, ses yeux étaient aussi les fenêtres de son âme où elle pouvait voir toutes les émotions qui s’agitaient en lui ainsi que les sentiments, toujours intacts, toujours si forts, qu’il éprouvait encore pour elle.

Meredith soupira, baissa les yeux un instant sur les gelures sur ses mains avant de rencontrer à nouveau son regard. Elle fit un pas vers lui et durant un bref instant Andrew vit sa tristesse, sa désolation, sa colère contre ce qui arrivait comme si elle laissait tomber la carapace de la femme forte qui n’avait besoin de l’aide de personne pour montrer enfin sa vulnérabilité. Mais la porte de l’ascenseur s’ouvrit brusquement avant qu’il ne puisse la prendre dans ses bras comme il s’apprêtait à le faire et ils entendirent la voix de Maggie qui appelait Meredith.

 **–** « Mer ! Dépêche-toi. Link et Amélia sont déjà partis avec Jo et Jackson nous attend dans la voiture ».

Meredith sortit alors lentement de l’ascenseur et se retourna pour lui dire :

 **–** « Ne t’inquiète pas Andrew, ça va aller. Tout ira bien, tu verras. Prends soin de toi ».

Andrew n’avait pas bougé. Ils se fixèrent l’un l’autre intensément, jusqu’à ce que les portes se referment.

Allongé sur son canapé en repensant à cette scène, Andrew ressentit à nouveau les mêmes émotions qui l’avaient envahi lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’étaient refermées.

Il avait entendu dire qu’elle avait pris quelques jours de congé et ce n’est qu’aujourd’hui qu’il l’avait revue. Il l’avait croisé brièvement dans les escaliers et ils ne s’étaient pas vraiment parlé car elle était pressée de se rendre à la mine. Elle semblait si triste et pourtant si belle. Il lui avait parlé comme on parle à une amie qui traverse une période bouleversante pour qu’elle sache qu’il était là en cas de besoin, mais c’est tout.

Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir et même si son thérapeute ne semblait pas être de son avis, il savait qu’il valait mieux que cela reste ainsi. Oui, il valait mieux qu’ils ne soient plus ensemble car il n’avait rien à lui offrir.

Sa pire crainte était devenue réalité : il était devenu comme son père. Et jamais il n’imposera une telle vie à quiconque. Surtout pas à Meredith. Surtout pas en ce moment. Il l’aimait trop pour cela. Elle méritait d’être heureuse. La seule façon pour lui de ne pas ruiner sa vie et de pouvoir continuer à se regarder en face c’était de lui donner sa liberté.

Alors qu’il s’apprêtait à se lever pour aller se préparer une salade, il entendit un léger coup frappé à la porte.

« _Nom de Dieu Carina, je t’avais dit de me laisser tranquille ce soir_ », maugréa-t-il tout bas tandis qu’il se dirigeait vers la porte. Il avait assez parlé comme ça aujourd’hui avec son thérapeute, pensa-t-il.

 **–** « Carina, pour l’amour de Dieu… ». Il s’arrêta net en découvrant qui se tenait devant sa porte.

C’était elle. La seule femme capable de faire faire cette chose bizarre à son estomac quand il la voyait. Il devait pourtant trouver la force de la quitter parce qu’il l’aimait.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elle ressentit tout à coup le besoin urgent de lui parler, de prendre soin de lui. Il fallait absolument qu’elle le voit à la fin de son service. Mais elle a fini plus tard que prévu, comme cela arrive tout le temps quand on est en train d’opérer, et Andrew avait eu le temps de partir. Elle décida donc de se rendre chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salut à tous. Donc Alex n’est pas mort (pas de commentaire !), mais je ne vais pas vraiment parler de lui car l’histoire est centrée sur Merluca avant tout. 
> 
> Je vous remercie pour vos kudos et commentaires. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 2**

Meredith s’était rendue au boulot ce matin-là. C’était son premier jour depuis l’annonce terrible de… non elle ne voulait plus y penser. Elle s’était jetée dans le travail et avait retrouvé sa routine presque machinalement comme si rien n’avait changé. Pourtant, son monde avait volé en éclat. Elle avait dû dire au revoir à son meilleur ami, celui qui était devenu « sa personne » encore plus que Cristina elle-même ne l’avait jamais été. Elle avait dû lui dire aurevoir au moment où tout partait en vrille entre Andrew et elle et qu’elle avait le plus besoin de lui. Elle voulait qu’Alex soit là pour lui parler d’Andrew. Et elle voulait qu’Andrew soit à ses côtés pour lui parler d’Alex.

Bien qu’Andrew lui ait dit qu’il n’avait plus besoin d’elle, elle était quand même restée en contact avec sa sœur pour avoir de ses nouvelles. Au début de l’après-midi, elle le croisa dans l’escalier alors qu’elle revenait justement du service de Carina qui lui avait parlé de comment se passait sa thérapie.

**–** « Salut ! », dit-il.

**–** « Salut ! », lui répondit-elle.

**–** « Tu… tu es de retour ? ».

**–** « Ouais. Toi aussi, à ce que je vois ».

**–** « Ouais. Je croyais pourtant que Bailey m’aurait viré pour avoir été aussi stupide ».

Meredith lui sourit et dit :

**–** « Qui peut dire qu’il connait vraiment Bailey ? ».

Andrew rit légèrement mais devient grave tout à coup après ces échanges de banalités et lui demanda :

**–** « Comment vas-tu ? ».

**–** « Je vais bien. Et toi ? ».

**–** « Ça va mieux. Ça va beaucoup mieux ».

**–** « J’en suis heureuse ».

**–** « Meredith, je suis désolé pour ce qui s’est passé. Il faut qu’on parle ».

Meredith n’était pas prête pour avoir une conversation avec lui. Le revoir après ces quelques semaines la troublait trop. Non, elle avait encore besoin de temps, sinon elle allait se mettre à pleurer et se jeter dans ses bras.

**–** « OK, si tu veux, mais pas maintenant. Je dois y aller, on m’attend à la mine ».

Elle descendait déjà l’escalier quand Andrew lui dit :

**–** « D’accord. Mais si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… ».

**–** « Merci », dit-elle rapidement sans s’arrêter pour le regarder.

Elle passa le reste de la journée entre la mine et le bloc car il y avait eu un carambolage sur l’autoroute et les blessés affluaient ; il n’y avait pas suffisamment de place pour les accueillir. Elle fut contente d’apprendre un peu plus tard par Helm qu’Andrew gérait le dispensaire où on prenait en charge les blessés légers ; ainsi, elle ne risquait pas de le croiser à nouveau. Mais ses pensées n’arrêtaient pas pour autant de se tourner vers lui. Il lui avait dit qu’il était désolé… cela voulait dire qu’il allait mieux. Elle savait qu’il ne lui aurait jamais dit toutes ces choses s’il avait été lui-même et qu’il ne les pensait pas.

Elle n’en avait cure qu’il l’ait traitée d’hypocrite. Elle était sûre que Bailey serait d’accord avec lui car il n’y a pas une seule règle de l’hôpital qu’elle n’avait pas déjà violée et elle le faisait depuis le premier jour. De plus, n’avait-elle pas mérité qu’il lui rappelle qu’il n’était pas le seul qui pouvait hériter de la maladie d’un parent après qu’elle lui ait assené cette terrible vérité sur son comportement qui ressemblait à celui de son père ? D’ailleurs, elle y pensait tout le temps, surtout quand on lui coupait l’eau parce qu’elle avait oublié de payer ses factures.

Mais cela lui a fait terriblement mal quand il lui avait dit qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’elle et aussi quand il l’avait virée de sa chambre alors que tout ce qu’elle voulait c’était de pouvoir l’aider. Même s’il voulait mettre un terme à leur relation, elle ne supportait pas l’idée qu’il soit seul à faire face à tout ça. Bien sûr il y avait Carina mais elle partageait son temps entre l’Italie et Seattle et ne pourrait pas être là pour lui à chaque fois qu’il aurait besoin d’elle.

Elle ressentit tout à coup le besoin urgent de lui parler, de prendre soin de lui. Il fallait absolument qu’elle le voit à la fin de son service. Mais elle a fini plus tard que prévu, comme cela arrive tout le temps quand on est en train d’opérer, et Andrew avait eu le temps de partir. Elle décida donc de se rendre chez lui.

****************************************

Quand il lui ouvrit la porte il fut étonné de la voir car il s’attendait à voir débarquer sa sœur apparemment. Profitant de son étonnement, elle lui dit aussitôt, avant qu’il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit :

**–** « Andrew, tu n’as pas à être désolé. C’est moi qui suis désolée ».

**–** « Euh… Mer ? Qu’est-ce que… ».

Elle passa devant lui et continua :

**–** « J’aurais dû te parler avant de demander à Bailey de te retirer le cas, surtout que je savais à quel point tu t’étais attaché à Suzanne. J’aurais dû t’expliquer pourquoi j’étais inquiète pour toi au lieu de te balancer à la figure que tu devenais comme ton père comme une accusation, comme si tu étais en contrôle. J’aurais dû savoir que ce serait dur pour toi à encaisser. J’aurais dû être présente pour toi, peu importe le nombre de fois où tu m’aurais chassée ». Elle reprit son souffle un instant après cette longue tirade et ajouta : « Andrew, je suis désolée ».

Andrew était étonné d’entendre Meredith s’excuser alors qu’il avait agi comme le dernier des imbéciles. Il avait essayé de lui couper la parole mais elle ne lui avait pas permis d’en placer une. Quand elle se tût enfin, il lui répondit :

**–** « Meredith, je ne mérite pas tes excuses. Et ce n’est pas cela qui va me faire me sentir moins mal de t’avoir dit tout ça et de t’avoir crié dessus dans les couloirs. Et cette remarque sur l’Alzheimer, c’était impardonnable ! J’étais… »

**–** « Pas toi-même », le coupa-t-elle.

**–** « Quoi ? ».

**–** « Tu n’étais pas toi-même Andrew et je te l’avais dit ».

**–** « Oui, j’étais comme mon père ; tu avais raison et j’en suis désolé ». Il se passa les mains dans les cheveux avant de continuer : « Mer, je suis tellement désolé, si tu savais. Je me sens coupable et j’ai honte de moi. Je n’ose même pas de te demander de me pardonner parce que… ».

**–** « Andrew, ce n’est pas la peine de demander parce qu’il n’y a rien qui doive être pardonné. C’est comme si tu me demandais de te pardonner d’être malade. Tout ce que tu as dit était des symptômes, des preuves que tu n’allais pas bien. Je ne sais pas encore ce qu’il en est exactement mais je suis heureuse de voir que tu as décidé de te faire aider et que tu vas mieux ».

**–** « Je vois que tu as fait des recherches sur le trouble bipolaire ; je croirais entendre ma thérapeute », dit-il, comme s’il se moquait de lui-même pour tenter de cacher la douleur qu’il ressentait en évoquant cette maladie qui le terrifiait.

Elle s’approcha légèrement de lui mais refréna le geste pour le toucher qui lui était venu naturellement.

**–** « Andrew ! », dit-elle d’une voix triste. « Je sais que tu as peur et je comprends aussi que tu sois en colère contre ce qui t’arrive mais tu fais ce qu’il faut et tu es sur la bonne voie. Je m’en veux de ne pas avoir été là pour toi à cause de tout ce qui est arrivé mais je te promets que je serai là désormais, même si tu n’as pas besoin de moi. Je suis là Andrew et je ne vais nulle part ».

**–** « Mer, même si tu penses que je ne dois pas m’en vouloir pour tout ce qui s’est passé tu ne peux pas me dire que je ne t’ai pas fait de mal. Je sais que je t’ai profondément blessé ».

Il soupira et se laissa tomber sur le canapé tandis qu’elle resta debout sans bouger. Il leva les yeux vers elle et continua :

**–** « Je ne peux pas te promettre que cela ne va pas recommencer, Mer. Bien sûr je viens à peine de démarrer mon traitement et ma thérapeute est très optimiste. Il parait que je suis un cas unique, elle n’a jamais eu un patient qui ait été diagnostiqué aussi précocement et cela c’est grâce à Carina et à toi. Mais bien que le diagnostic vers lequel elle penche s’avère être le plus le plus soignable dans mon cas et me permette de continuer à exercer la médecine, je ne peux pas te promettre que tout ira bien. Meredith… ».

Il marqua une pause et Meredith su immédiatement ce qu’il s’apprêtait à dire. Elle secoua la tête comme pour l’en empêcher mais il poursuivit :

**–** « Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas t’entraîner dans tout ce gâchis. Nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble ».

Meredith alla s’assoir près de lui et lui dit :

**–** « C’est gentil de te préoccuper de moi mais c’est bien trop tard. Je suis mêlée à tout ça parce que je tiens énormément à toi. Je tiens beaucoup trop à toi pour m’en aller. Je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas te quitter ».

**–** « Mer, je me sens perdu », a-t-il murmuré. Sa voix tremblait légèrement de toutes les émotions qu’il ressentait. « Toi et moi, on n’allait déjà pas bien avant tout ça et maintenant j’ai peur qu’il soit trop tard pour nous. De toute façon, comment peut-il encore y avoir un _“nous”_ si je ne peux même pas prendre soin de moi d’abord ? Si je ne peux pas prendre soin de toi et des enfants ? Toi et moi, c’est impossible maintenant ».

Elle le regarda et esquissa un sourire en disant :

**–** « Alors c’est à mon tour de t’accorder du temps ».

**–** « Et… ça veut dire quoi ? », demanda Andrew en la regardant sans comprendre.

**–** « Cela signifie que c’est moi qui t’offre du temps cette fois-ci pour que tu puisses voir clair en toi. En attendant, je veux que tu saches je veux être là pour toi en tant qu’amie pour qu’on puisse y faire face tous les deux, ensemble. Jusqu’à ce que tu sois prêt à ce que je sois plus qu’une amie. Et tu pourras prendre tout le temps dont tu as besoin, je serai là à t’attendre ».

Cette proposition était à la fois la plus folle et la plus sensée qu’il ait jamais entendue. Oh mon Dieu il avait tellement besoin d’elle ! Et il l’aimait plus que tout au monde. Mais en même temps il savait qu’il n’était pas encore prêt à reprendre leur relation là où elle s’était arrêtée comme si rien ne s’était passé. Comme si rien n’avait changé. Comme s’il était… la même personne. Et d’ailleurs, qui était-il ?

Meredith pouvait lire en lui facilement. Ses yeux magnifiques et expressifs laissaient toujours transparaître ses pensées et ses sentiments. Elle voyait qu’il était tenté par son idée mais qu’il hésitait toujours pour quelques nobles raisons.

**–** « Ecoute, je sais ce que tu dois surement être en train de te dire : _Combien de fois est-ce que je dois la larguer celle-là !_ ».

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire. Mon Dieu, que cela leur faisait du bien de rire à nouveau ensemble. C’était un rire rempli d’espoir et de promesses !

Meredith lui prit les deux mains qu’elle pressa légèrement dans les siennes. Elle pensa que ce n’était pas le moment de lui dire à quel point elle l’aimait ; il risquait de s’enfuir à toute jambe. Alors elle lui dit :

**–** « Tu veux bien que je sois ta personne et être la mienne ? ».

**–** « Je le veux ».

La réponse d’Andrew était sortie toute seule et il en fut lui-même étonné, encore plus que Meredith. Il laissa échapper un gros soupir de soulagement comme s’il retenait son souffle sans le savoir et son sourire s’élargit.

Meredith lui sourit à son tour, heureuse. Puis elle se blottie contre son torse musclé. Il l’entoura de ses bras et la serra très fort. Elle se sentit enfin à sa place. Et lui, il se sentait enfin entier, comme s’il venait de retrouver une partie de lui-même dont il avait été amputé durant toutes ces semaines sans elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment à savourer le bonheur de s’être retrouvés, d’être l’un près de l’autre. Ils sentirent un frisson familier parcourir leurs corps et jugèrent plus prudents de s’écarter l’un de l’autre.

Andrew s’éclairci la gorge et lui demanda :

**–** « Euh… j’étais sur le point de… me préparer une salade. Cela te tente ? », dit-il en se levant – peut-être un peu trop vite – pour se diriger vers la cuisine.

Un peu nerveuse elle aussi, Meredith se leva à son tour et lui répondit :

**–** « Oh ! une salade ? Euh… oui, bien-sûr. J’adore la salade ! Je veux dire… j’adore la salade que toi tu prépares… Je peux t’aider ? ».

En guise de réponse, il lui tendit deux tomates et lui sourit de son sourire ravageur.

Ce sourire ! Il lui avait tellement manqué. Meredith soupira. Faire semblant de n’être que des amis ne sera pas si facile !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors voilà, j’étais censée écrire seulement deux chapitres et montrer la réconciliation de Merluca mais je ne crois pas que cela arrivera avant la finale. Donc, j’ai laissé les choses en suspens en prévision d’une suite. Si cela vous tente faites-le moi savoir. 
> 
> A bientôt.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meredith marchait vers la sortie du Grey Sloan quand elle entendit quelqu’un l’appeler. Elle savait que c’était lui. Personne d’autre n’avait une voix aussi profonde et sensuelle qui avait un tel effet sur elle. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire pour lui répondre. Comme elle, il avait déjà ses vêtements de ville et s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a enfin eu notre « je t’aime » ! Je n’ai jamais été aussi heureuse si bien que je me suis remise à écrire. Meredith a dit à Andrew de prendre du temps, parce qu’elle l’aime… cela vous a certainement rappelé cette fic. Alors, qu’est-ce qui se passe durant cette pause. 
> 
> J’ai été inspiré par ce chapitre en voyant Meredith avec son bol de pop-corn dans la vidéo de promotion de l’épisode 19.

**Chapitre 3**

**–** « Mer ! ».

Meredith marchait vers la sortie du _Grey Sloan_ quand elle entendit quelqu’un l’appeler. Elle savait que c’était lui. Personne d’autre n’avait une voix aussi profonde et sensuelle qui avait un tel effet sur elle. Elle se retourna avec un grand sourire pour lui répondre. Comme elle, il avait déjà ses vêtements de ville et s’apprêtait à rentrer chez lui.

**–** « Salut ! », lui dit-il, en arrivant près d’elle.

**–** « Salut, tu rentres déjà toi aussi ? ».

**–** « Oui, j’avais ma… ma séance de thérapie. Mais je dois passer voir Bailey quelques minutes. Elle insiste toujours pour voir mes progrès de ses propres yeux », précisa-t-il en riant légèrement.

Meredith avait remarqué qu’Andrew buttait toujours sur le mot « thérapie ». Elle ne savait pas s’il en éprouvait de la honte ou si c’était tout simplement parce que ces séances étaient bouleversantes pour lui.

**–** « Et… c’était comment ? ».

Il soupira et se passa les mains dans les cheveux.

**–** « Un peu plus dur que d’habitude, je dois l’avouer, mais ça va ».

Meredith en doutait un peu car il ne semblait pas dans son assiette et elle ne voulait pas le laisser passer sa soirée tout seul.

**–** « Tu sais, j’ai fini plus tôt parce que c’est la soirée cinéma ce soir à la maison. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? ».

**–** « Mer, tu n’es pas obligé de m’inviter tu sais parce que j’ai une tête un peu triste ».

**–** « Je sais. Je t’invite parce que j’aime ta compagnie. Et aussi parce que c’est ma troisième soirée toute seule avec les enfants et que j’ai besoin de voir un visage adulte. Maggie est à une conférence et Amélia est tout le temps chez Link ».

**–** « Oh, je vois ! ».

**–** « Je dois aussi avouer que je ne veux pas voir ce que j’ai cuisiné finir à la poubelle encore une fois et être obligée de leur commander de la pizza – même s’ils pourraient en manger tous les jours si je les laissais faire ».

**–** « Donc, tu me demandes mon aide si je comprends bien ? ».

**–** « Oui, s’il-te-plait ! J’espère que je n’abuse pas trop ».

**–** « Mais non voyons. Les enfants me manquent et je serais ravi de leur cuisiner un repas plus équilibré ce soir. J’ai ma moto donc je passe prendre ce dont j’aurai besoin à l’épicerie et je te rejoins.

**–** « Tu es sûr que cela ne te dérange pas ? », lui demanda Meredith, heureuse à l’idée de passer la soirée avec lui.

**–** « Pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il ? Les amis c’est fait pour ça non ? ».

Ah oui, des amis, c’est ce qu’ils étaient maintenant. Elle avait failli l’oublier. Elle avait du mal à le considérer uniquement comme un ami à le voir aussi beau dans son jean moulant et sa veste de cuir noire. Elle lui sourit en espérant qu’il ne pourrait pas lire les pensées pas du tout amicales qui lui traversaient l’esprit à l’instant et le remercia de prendre du temps pour l’aider avec les enfants.

******************************

Dans la voiture, Meredith repensait à ces deux semaines qui venaient de s’écouler depuis qu’ils étaient devenus officiellement des « amis ». Cela remontait à cette soirée où elle s’était rendue chez lui pour lui parler et lui assurer qu’elle serait toujours là pour lui. Affamés tous les deux, ils avaient dévoré leur salade avec appétit et avaient passé des heures à se parler en sirotant leur vin. Meredith fut étonnée de voir qu’Andrew s’était confié aussi vite et aussi facilement à elle.

Malgré tous les souvenirs qui se rattachaient à chaque recoin de cet appartement – le comptoir de la cuisine, le canapé et le lit qu’on ne pouvait ne pas remarquer aussi fort qu’on essayait de l’ignorer – ils avaient passé une soirée « chaste » entre amis et cela leur avait fait beaucoup plus de bien que s’ils avaient cédé à leur désir.

Demander à Andrew de prendre du temps aurait pu les éloigner mais cela a eu l’effet contraire. Ils ne s’étaient jamais sentis aussi proches l’un de l’autre. Et ces derniers jours n’ont fait que confirmer que c’était ce qu’il leur fallait à tous les deux.

Ils apprenaient à mieux se connaitre. Ils se parlaient plus. Ils avaient repris leurs bonnes vieilles habitudes : s’apporter du café, se donner rendez-vous sur le toit, prendre leur lunch à la cafétéria ou se retrouver chez Joe à la fin de leur service pour un verre. Ils bavardaient et riaient ensemble au détour d’un couloir, lors des rondes, dans la salle d’opération où ils faisaient l’impossible tous les deux pour sauver la vie d’un patient.

Andrew parlait beaucoup de ses séances avec elle, des découvertes qu’il faisait sur son passé enfoui dont il avait toujours refusé de se souvenir, des découvertes qu’il faisait sur lui-même, de ses doutes, de ses peurs. Et contre toute attente Meredith aussi s’ouvrait à lui. Andrew comprenait mieux ce que Derek avait représenté pour elle et la force qu’il lui a fallu pour se reconstruire et s’autoriser à revivre. Il comprenait mieux aussi combien la perte récente de son meilleur ami l’avait bouleversée.

Le seul sujet qui demeurait tabou c’était ce qu’ils ressentaient l’un pour l’autre. Pourtant, à voir leurs regards énamourés, leurs sourires béats, leur nervosité quand ils étaient trop proche, il était plus qu’évident qu’ils étaient amoureux l’un de l’autre. L’un et l’autre savait qu’ils n’avaient jamais cessé de s’aimer malgré tout ce qui s’était passé, au contraire.

Ils s’étaient rendu compte combien ils étaient précieux l’un pour l’autre et ne voulaient pas risquer de perdre ce qu’il y avait entre eux en étant trop pressé. Ils risquaient d’ouvrir leurs vieilles blessures s’ils ne leur laissaient pas suffisamment de temps pour se guérir. De toute façon, Meredith avait dit à Andrew de prendre tout le temps qu’il lui fallait et elle n’avait aucune intention de brusquer les choses.

******************************

« _Aucune intention de brusquer les choses ? Hum, ça c’est discutable_ », lui disait une petite voix intérieure tandis qu’elle finissait de s’habiller après une douche rapide et se regardait dans son miroir. Après avoir vainement tenté d’ignorer cette petite voix, elle finit par reconnaitre que sa tenue était peut-être un peu trop sexy.

« _Un peu trop sexy ! Elle est carrément provoquante !_ », continuait la petite voix.

Elle portait un short bermuda bleu marine qui lui arrivait au-dessus du genou et un top rouge sans manche. Des ballerines blanches très confortables complétaient sa tenue. Ses cheveux relevés en une queue de cheval lui donnaient l’air d’une adolescente qui se préparait pour son premier rendez-vous au cinéma.

Elle soupira ! Elle devait vraiment se changer ! Elle était en train de se déshabiller quand elle entendit des coups à la porte. C’était Andrew. Tant pis ! Elle enfila les premiers vêtements qui lui étaient tombés sous la main, défit sa queue de cheval pour laisser ses cheveux tomber librement sur ses épaules et dévala l’escalier pour aller lui ouvrir.

******************************

Quand Meredith lui ouvrit la porte Andrew fut tout simplement émerveillé par sa beauté naturelle, sa sensualité.

**–** « Wow ! tu es vraiment très belle ! », s’exclama-t-il en lui tendant un joli bouquet de fleurs.

**–** « Mes fleurs préférées ! Merci, c’est très gentil de ta part, mais tu n’aurais pas dû ».

Elle l’aida à se débarrasser de son casque parce qu’il tenait deux gros sacs de provisions.

**–** « Oh mais, tu t’apprêtes à nourrir une armée ou quoi ? ».

**–** « Je me suis dit que s’il y avait des restes pour demain ce serait tant mieux ».

**–** « Tu es notre sauveur ! J’ai dit aux enfants que tu allais passer et ils sont très excités. Ils ont posé beaucoup de question ces derniers jours sur ton absence mais je leur ai expliqué que tu étais très occupé. Alors, si tu pouvais ne pas… ».

**–** « Bien sûr. Ne t’en fais pas ».

Mais les retrouvailles avec les enfants se sont passées encore mieux que ce qu’Andrew avait espéré. Evidemment, ils étaient curieux et avaient plein de questions et Andrew a dû faire très attention pour ne pas se contredire mais ils étaient très contents de le voir et surtout soulagés qu’il se charge du diner : des pâtes, accompagnées de boulettes de viande et de salade, et de la crème à la glace pour le dessert. Ils voulaient tous aider et cela n’a pas été facile pour lui de les empêcher de détruire la cuisine. 

Andrew les regardait aller et venir autour de lui dans la cuisine, lui raconter leurs histoires, rire et se chamailler avec l’impression qu’ils formaient une vraie famille. C’était tout ce dont il avait besoin ce soir après sa séance de thérapie où il avait évoqué sa relation avec Meredith et aussi les enfants…

Sa thérapeute avait voulu savoir s’il voulait ses propres enfants. Des enfants à lui ? Non, merci. Pas avec le bagage génétique qu’il avait. Il avait parfaitement remarqué que sa thérapeute n’était pas d’accord avec son raisonnement mais c’est ce qu’il ressentait pour l’instant. Il avait déjà une famille… enfin, s’il arrivait à ne pas tout bousiller. Ils étaient la chose la précieuse dans sa vie. Il les aimait tellement, les enfants et leur légendaire maman.

Le repas était un vrai succès. Tout était délicieux et rien n’a terminé à la poubelle. Meredith insista pour faire la vaisselle tandis qu’Andrew s’installa avec les enfants au salon pour regarder le film qu’ils avaient sélectionnés.

Malgré le copieux repas qu’ils venaient d’avoir les enfants ont insisté pour avoir du pop- corn. Et comme personne n’avait faim Bailey a eu l’idée d’une bataille de pop-corn. Au lieu de les en empêcher, Andrew a pris une poignée de pop-corn et fit mine de tout lancer sur elle.

**–** « Andrew, non. Tu n’oseras pas ! », dit-elle, incapable de garder un ton sérieux.

Andrew souriait en continuant à la menacer mais le regard qu’elle lui lançait ne l’intimida nullement car les enfants poussaient des cris d’encouragement.

**–** « Vas-y Andrew, vas-y ! ».

Faisant semblant de se sentir trahie, Meredith s’indigna :

**–** « Mais de quel côté vous êtes les enfants ?... Andrew non, je te défends de… ».

Trop tard ! Andrew venait juste de répandre le pop-corn sur elle. Il se mit à rire d’elle en voyant la tête qu’elle faisait.

**–** « Oh, tu vas me le payer ! Tu ne vas pas t’en tirer comme ça ! », s’exclama-t-elle en se jetant aussi dans la bataille, riant et hurlant _à l’attaque_ aussi fort que les enfants !

******************************

Deux heures plus tard, après avoir couché les enfants et avoir mis un peu d’ordre dans le salon, Andrew et Meredith se retrouvèrent tous les deux seuls, assis l’un à côté de l’autre sur le canapé.

**–** « Veux-tu une autre bière ? », lui offrit Meredith.

Andrew a accepté et Meredith est allée à la cuisine lui en chercher une dans le réfrigérateur et elle s’est servi un verre de vin rouge. Puis elle lui a tendu la bière et est allée s’asseoir à nouveau près de lui.

Andrew a pris quelques gorgées de sa bière en silence. C’était la première fois qu’il ne lui parlait pas de sa séance et Meredith choisi de ne pas lui poser de questions. Andrew lui en fut vraiment reconnaissant de comprendre que c’est ce dont il avait besoin pour l’instant.

Le silence n’était pas gênant pour autant. Il se sentait tellement à l’aise avec elle ! Elle lui a souri et lui a tenu la main qui était libre - il tenait sa bière de la main gauche, comme d'habitude. Elle caressa tendrement les cicatrices qu’il avait encore à cause des engelures qu’il s’était faites pendant le blizzard. Mais il y avait d’autres cicatrices invisibles et même s’il la désirait follement en ce moment, il pensait qu’il était temps pour lui de s’en aller.

**–** « Il se fait tard, je crois que je ferais mieux de partir », dit-il en se levant.

Meredith se leva à son tour et lui demanda :

**–** « Tu ne termines pas ta bière ? ».

**–** « Non, désolé. Je crois que c’est plus raisonnable ».

**–** « Qu’est-ce qui est plus raisonnable ? Que tu ne termines pas ta bière ou que tu t’en ailles ? ».

**–** « Les deux. J’ai déjà pris une bière et je suis très prudent quand je prends ma moto ».

**–** « Tu as intérêt ! Ah, cette satané moto ! », grommela Meredith.

**–** « Et je commence tôt demain alors je dois me coucher tôt », ajouta Andrew.

**–** « Tu sais, tu peux terminer ta bière et… si tu veux rester pour la nuit il y a toujours… le canapé. Il fut un temps où tu le trouvais très confortable », lui proposa Meredith, essayant en vain de paraître amicale.

Il s’approcha d’elle et la regarda intensément. Le désir dans ses yeux était évident.

**–** « Mer, tu sais très bien que si je reste, je ne dormirais pas sur le canapé et je serai très, très en retard demain ».

Sa voix était comme une caresse sur son corps. Mon Dieu comment pouvait-il lui faire cet effet là sans même la toucher.

**–** « Et ce ne serait pas raisonnable, je sais », dit Meredith en soupirant.

Andrew soupira également et s’approcha encore plus près d’elle. Elle pouvait respirer son odeur si familière qui lui manquait tant. Son pouls s’accéléra quand elle le vit avancer lentement la main vers ses cheveux. Meredith savait qu’il allait prendre une mèche et la placer derrière son oreille, glisser une main derrière sa nuque et l’embrasser. Cela faisait une éternité que ses lèvres n’avaient pas touché les siennes. Elle sentit sa main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux en attendant son baiser…

Elle sursauta légèrement quand il lui dit en se raclant la gorge :

**–** « Tu avais… tu avais un grain de pop-corn dans les cheveux ».

Sa voix était devenue plus rauque. Il ne savait pas qu’enlever le pop-corn dans ses cheveux pouvait l’exciter autant. Il connaissait quelqu’un qui allait avoir besoin d’une douche très froide ce soir !

**–** « Oh ! Euh… Je te remercie », bredouilla-t-elle.

**–** « De rien ! ».

Ils se perdirent dans les yeux l’un de l’autre pendant un certain temps et il fut très difficile pour Andrew de se résigner à partir. Il n’était pas prêt pour cela. Il y avait trop de questions sans réponse et son thérapeute ne semblait pas avoir toutes les réponses.

**–** « Mer, ce fut une soirée magnifique. C’était bon de partager à nouveau un tel moment avec les enfants. Ils m’ont manqué. Merci de m’avoir invité ».

**–** « Merci à toi de m’avoir aidé ».

**–** « Les amis c’est… »

**–** « Les amis c’est fait pour ça ! Je sais », lui dit-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Ils se sourirent et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit en se faisant sagement un câlin, comme le font les amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En voyant le sourire sensuel de Meredith qui tenait son bol de pop-corn, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de penser qu’elle était peut-être en train de parler avec Andrew (et non avec ses sœurs). Si c’est le cas, j’espère qu’il y aura plus qu’un câlin amical.
> 
> Assurez-vous d’avoir du pop-corn pour l’épisode de jeudi prochain intitulé : Love of my life. 
> 
> Qui veut parier que c’est Andrew, l’amour de la vie de Meredith ?
> 
> À bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dès qu’elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle avait tout suite aperçu la grande table où ils étaient tous installés mais ne remarqua pas Andrew. Elle parcouru la salle du regard et le vit qui parlait à une fille près du comptoir du bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de lire et qui ont commenté ou laissé des Kudos. J’espère que vous aimeriez également ce chapitre que j’ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire en y intégrant plusieurs autres personnages intéressants. Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 4**

Ouf ! son service venait enfin de se terminer. La journée avait été dure. Elle avait perdu un patient qu’elle suivait depuis au moins deux ans. Elle avait besoin de parler à Andrew, la seule personne capable de l’aider à se sentir mieux, rien qu’en étant à ses côtés et en l’écoutant. Bien qu’ils se voyaient tous les jours à l’hôpital, cela faisait une semaine qu’ils ne s’étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête. Depuis la soirée cinéma avec les enfants vendredi dernier, en fait.

Meredith prit son téléphone de sa poche pour appeler Andrew. Elle voulait l’inviter à diner mais ne savait pas si c’était une bonne idée ou pas. Quand il décrocha, elle s’est mise à sourire bêtement. Rien que le son de sa voix tendre au bout du fil pouvait faire vibrer toutes les fibres de son corps. Cependant, elle n’eut pas le temps de lui demander si ça lui dirait d’aller diner avec elle car il lui apprit qu’il était déjà chez Joe avec sa sœur et l’invita à les y rejoindre.

Le temps qu’elle arrive, le groupe s’était déjà agrandi. Link, Jo, Jackson et Hayes avaient aussi eu l’idée de venir boire un verre. Chez Joe c’était vraiment le lieu de prédilection de tout le corps médical du Grey Sloan, se disait Meredith. Jo était là parce qu’elle détestait rentrer chez elle trop tôt ces derniers temps pour retrouver les pleurnicheries de Schmitt. Link était donc venu lui tenir compagnie en attendant qu’Amelia sorte du bloc pour qu’ils rentrent ensemble à son appartement. Jackson, qui ne pouvait pas rester seul comme le disait Maggie, s’était rabattu sur Hayes pour venir prendre un verre pour noyer sa solitude. Quant à Hayes, qui commençait tout juste à se faire des amis au sein du Grey Sloan, il avait pensé que c’était une bonne occasion de nouer des liens.

Dès qu’elle franchit le seuil de la porte, elle avait tout suite aperçu la grande table où ils étaient tous installés mais ne remarqua pas Andrew. Elle parcouru la salle du regard et le vit qui parlait à une fille près du comptoir du bar.

Bien qu’elle venait tout juste d’arriver au _Grey Sloan_ , Meredith l’a tout de suite reconnue. En effet, elle l’avait déjà rencontrée à l’hôpital. Il aurait été très difficile d’oublier son visage car elle ressemblait beaucoup à Callie Torres. Elle était anesthésiste, si elle ne se trompait pas. C’était une vraie beauté latine qui n’avait rien à envier à Torres en matière de sex-appeal.

Sur le moment, Meredith ne ressentit aucune jalousie, trop heureuse de voir son étalon italien, digne de poser en couverture de People Magazine. Elle souriait sans même s’en rendre compte en admirant combien il était sexy de dos avec sa chevelure noire et bouclée, ses épaules magnifiques et son dos super musclé. Et ses fesses, waouh ! Mais son sourire s’est soudain effacé lorsqu'elle a vu la plantureuse anesthésiste se pencher vers lui et le toucher presque de façon provocante en lui remettant sa carte de visite. Andrew flirtait manifestement avec elle. Son comportement ne laissait définitivement aucun doute à ce sujet ! C’était incroyable ! Meredith se sentait tellement blessée et trahie ! Ce fut vraiment un choc pour elle.

Ils avaient décidé de n’être que des amis pour l’instant mais ils n’avaient pas parler de voir d’autres personnes pendant cette pause, si on pouvait vraiment appeler ça une pause. Meredith n’y avait même pas pensé parce qu’elle savait, même quand il lui avait dit que c’était fini, qu’il n’y aurait jamais personne d’autre que lui. Il a été le premier homme à qui elle a dit « Je t'aime » après Derek, comme elle l’a confié à Hayes quand il lui avait demandé ce qu’Andrew était pour elle. Et c’est là qu’elle avait vraiment réalisé qu’elle ne pourrait jamais dire ces mots à quelqu’un d’autre qu’Andrew.

Le voir ainsi flirter avec une autre femme était trop douloureux pour elle. Le sosie de Torres lui a souri, puis est allé rejoindre ses amis. Meredith se serait bien enfuie mais, malheureusement, Andrew l'a vue en se retournant et lui fit un grand signe de la main pour qu’elle s’approche de leur table

Elle plaqua un sourire forcé sur son visage tandis qu’elle se dirigeait vers lui et ses collègues. Ces derniers ont ri et applaudi lorsqu’Andrew leur a montré fièrement la carte de visite. Elle mit un instant à comprendre ce qu’ils se disaient car, en plus de la musique et du bruit de fond, ils parlaient tous en même temps.

 **–** « Ma parole, je n’en reviens pas ! », s’exclama Hayes.

 **–** « Donc, elle t’a refilé son numéro sans que tu aies eu à le lui demander alors que tout ce que nous avons reçu Hayes et moi a été une humiliante rebuffade ! », disait Jackson sur un ton incrédule.

Link répliqua avec son sens de l’humour habituel :

 **–** « Si cela peut vous consoler les gars, il m’a déjà battu à plate couture une fois, et… regardez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez le croire ! ».

Pendant que les autres étaient en train de parler, Andrew lui avait tiré une chaise et lui avait offert la bière qu’il venait juste de prendre au comptoir ; il avait ensuite fait signe à un serveur de lui en apporter une autre. Apparemment, la situation ne lui semblait pas du tout gênante. Elle se demandait si cela voulait dire qu’il avait finalement décidé qu’ils ne seraient que des amis désormais. Le cœur de Meredith se serra mais elle prit sur elle pour saluer tout le monde comme si de rien n’était.

Jackson remis deux billets à Andrew et s’exclama :

 **–** « Hé Grey ! T’as vraiment de la veine toi ! Ton copain vient de gagner mes deux billets pour t’emmener au match de demain soir ».

 **–** « Quoi ? Quel match ?”, demanda Meredith, confuse.

Carina a alors répondu :

 **–** « Ok Meredith, je peux voir que tu regardes mon frère d’une drôle de façon, mais voilà ce qui s’est passé. Avery avait deux billets pour le match de demain soir, il a demandé à chacun des mecs ici présents de l’y accompagner mais ils ont décliné. Jo et moi aimons le basketball mais nous n’aimons pas servir de bouche trou. Alors, quand il a daigné enfin nous demander si l’une de nous deux voulait y aller avec lui, on lui a dit de se trouver une jolie fille dans le bar. Il a essayé de draguer la superbe brune là-bas sans succès. Et comme les autres se moquait de lui, il a dit que celui qui reviendrait avec le numéro de la fille aurait les deux billets pour aller voir le match avec la personne de son choix ».

Jo ajouta :

 **–** « Et tu peux deviner la suite : c’est ton chéri qui a eu son numéro. Mais ne lui en veux pas. Nous l'avons tous mis au défi et c’était pour une bonne cause ».

Meredith se sentit soulagée au fur et à mesure qu’elle comprenait la situation. Elle avait vraiment pensé au pire et se le reprochait !

 **–** « Félicitation beau gosse ! », dit-elle à Andrew.

Elle lui sourit tandis qu’Andrew étalait les deux billets devant elle d’un geste théâtral. Elle entendit Link dire à Jo :

 **–** « Jo, tu sais très bien que j’aurais gagné si j’avais relevé le défi, mais je suis en plein _baby dady drama_ , alors… ».

Jo lui répliqua :

 **–** « Tu t’es dégonflé tu veux dire ! On aurait pu y aller ensemble à ce foutu match ! ».

Hayes se tourna alors vers Jo et lui dit :

 **–** « Je vous aurais invité avec plaisir si je ne m’étais pas ridiculisé ainsi comme un vrai débutant. Désolé d’avoir perdu, je suis un peu rouillé, je crois ».

 **–** « Hum ! on ne dirait pas », répliqua Link.

Meredith aurait juré que Hayes avait carrément rougit quand tout le monde a éclaté de rire. Quant à Jo, elle s’est comportée un peu bizarrement tout le reste de la soirée.

Ils ont passé une heure à discuter et à rire. Jackson a été le premier à partir car April allait déposer Harriet chez lui très tôt demain matin. Puis ce fut au tour de Link parce qu’Amélia, qui venait de quitter le bloc opératoire, voulait rentrer pour aller dormir. Jo ne tarda pas à se lever pour partir et Hayes lui a emboîté le pas, disant qu’il était temps pour lui d’aller voir ses garçons. Il a proposé à Jo de la raccompagner à sa voiture et ils se sont dirigés ensemble vers le parking, en parlant et en gloussant.

Carina, qui était toujours très directe, leur dit alors :

 **–** « Bon, je crois que je suis de trop ici ».

Elle était sur le point de se lever quand Andrew l’arrêta.

 **–** « Attends, j’ai quelque chose pour toi ».

 **–** « Quoi donc ? », demanda Carina.

Andrew prit la carte de visite de la jolie brune et la lui tendit.

 **–** « C’est pour toi ».

 **–** « Quoi, comment ça ? ».

 **–** « Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne dirais pas que j’ai gagné. Apparemment elle savait que tu étais ma sœur et elle avait compris notre petit manège. Elle m’a dit qu’elle m’aidera à remporter le pari si j’acceptais de donner sa carte à ma sœur super canon ».

 **–** « Tu as triché ! », s’exclamèrent en même temps Carina et Meredith.

 **–** « Non, bien sûr que non ! Je n’ai pas triché. Jackson a dit que les billets étaient pour celui qui réussira à avoir son numéro, c’est tout. Et j’ai réussi à avoir son numéro non ? ».

Carina et Meredith n’en revenaient pas.

 **–** « Très malin ! », dit Meredith.

 **–** « Je sors déjà avec une fille. Vous savez, elle me plait vraiment beaucoup mais je ne sais pas vraiment où tout ça va nous mener ».

Le regard de Carina se perdit au loin pendant un instant. Puis elle soupira et dit d’un ton destiné à cacher son émotion – même si elle avait échoué :

 **–** « C’est pour cela que je vais garder ce numéro au chaud pour les jours tristes ! ».

 **–** « Carina ! », s’indigna Andrew.

 **–** « Quoi ! Je n’ai pas dit que j’allais l’appeler maintenant. Mais j’ai bien le droit de protéger mon pauvre petit cœur fragile. Et tu as de la chance que ma copine soit de service demain soir, sinon j’aurais gardé les billets ». Et, se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle leur cria : « Allez, ciao les amoureux ! Amusez-vous bien au match ! ».

******************************

Ils étaient enfin seuls tous les deux ! Meredith sentit le regard d’Andrew sur elle mais fit semblant de jouer avec sa bière pour ne pas le regarder.

« Pourquoi tout le monde est si sûr qu’on est toujours en couple ? », Meredith se demandait ? C’est peut-être parce que ces derniers temps on ne les voyaient jamais l’un sans l’autre. Jackson ne semblait pas avoir pensé un seul instant qu’Andrew aurait emmené quelqu'un d’autre au match. Jo avait appelé Andrew son « chéri » et maintenant c’était au tour de Carina de les qualifier d’amoureux !

Andrew, pour sa part, souriait en la voyant si troublée par sa présence. Il lui a légèrement touché la main.

 **–** « Alors, tu veux bien venir au match avec moi demain soir ? ».

Meredith leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Elle ne savait pas quoi penser de cette invitation. Était-ce une sortie entre amis ou… était-ce un vrai rendez-vous ? Elle ne voulait pas se faire des illusions et lui demanda :

 **–** « Andrew, est-ce que tu invites _ta personne_ à sortir ? Est-ce un rencart ? ».

 **–** « Peut-être, je ne sais pas ».

 **–** « Pas assez brave pour cela ? », le taquina Meredith.

Andrew a souri. Il savait qu’elle pensait à ce jour où il l’avait accusée de ne pas être assez brave pour s’afficher avec lui à la soirée du nouvel an chez les Karev. Il se rappela surtout combien il désespérait de la voir accepter un jour de sortir avec lui et aussi il se rappela de la joie qu’il avait ressentie quand elle avait enfin dit oui – même si elle l’avait fait poiroter encore des semaines !

Ce soir, il ressentait cette même joie, cette même excitation parce que cette femme incroyable voulait sortir avec lui. Andrew se disait qu’il devait être aussi confus qu’elle l’avait été à l’époque. Mais tout comme elle avait été incapable de combattre ses sentiments pour lui, il était lui aussi incapable de combattre ses sentiments pour elle. C’était plus fort que lui. Il voulait être avec elle. Il l’aimait. Oh oui, il l’aimait. Il pensait toujours qu’ils devaient prendre leur temps, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu’ils ne devaient pas sortir ensemble. Il se sentait prêt, et même plus que prêt, à prendre un nouveau départ. Pour elle. Avec elle.

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, il lui répondit avec un sourire en coin :

 **–** « D’accord, c’est un rencart ».

Meredith laissa échapper une exclamation de joie en imitant le geste de victoire qu’il avait eu à l’époque. Le sourire d'Andrew s’élargit. Il était content de la voir si heureuse. Il leva sa bière et dit :

 **–** « À notre premier rencart ! ».

 **–** « Notre _deuxième_ premier rencart, pour être plus précis », rectifia Meredith.

 **–** « C’est l’occasion pour moi de faire mieux, alors. Ce n’est pas tous les jours qu’on a la chance d’avoir un _deuxième_ premier rendez-vous. Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse autrement ? ».

Meredith s’est sentie très émue en repensant à leur premier rendez-vous. Mon Dieu, c’était tellement loin déjà et pourtant c’est une soirée qu’elle n’oubliera jamais. Elle avait été parfaite. Bien sûr, il y avait eu tant d’autres moments parfaits avec lui par la suite, mais celui-là restera toujours unique d’une certaine façon. Et c’est sans aucune hésitation qu’elle lui répondit :

 **–** « Rien. Il n’y a rien que je voudrais que tu fasses autrement. Je n’arrive pas à me rappeler d’une seule chose que tu aies faite et qui n’avait été parfaite. Mais moi, il y a une chose que je ferai autrement cette fois-ci ».

Andrew en fut intrigué et lui demanda :

 **–** « Quoi donc ? Que feras-tu différemment ».

Leurs regards s’accrochèrent un instant. Andrew pouvait voir la lueur coquine dans ses yeux. Elle lui sourit et se mordit lentement la lèvre inférieure. Elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait l’exciter. Elle était très bon à ce petit jeu. Elle n’échouait jamais ; il pouvait l’affirmer à en juger par ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment. Ses lèvres étaient si tentantes. Il savait à quel point elles étaient douces et tendres. Elles lui manquaient tellement !

Elle commença à se pencher langoureusement vers lui. Sa respiration s’accéléra, mais à son grand désarroi, elle voulait seulement prendre son sac à main et son téléphone. Andrew était déçu quand elle s’est levée. Il se demandait si elle allait répondre à sa question. Mais elle fit une pause et, se tenant derrière lui, elle se pencha pour lui chuchoter à l’oreille de sa voix la plus sensuelle – et en italien ! – juste pour le torturer encore plus :

 **–** « Je t’inviterai à monter dans ma chambre ! ».

Andrew senti son souffle chaud sur son cou et ferma les yeux une seconde. Puis elle déposa un baiser des plus érotiques sur le lobe de son oreille qu’elle mordilla doucement au passage, s’assurant d’y laisser un peu de salive. Sa respiration s’accéléra et il haleta pour respirer un peu. Elle n’avait pas oublié comment le mettre complètement à sa merci. Elle le connaissait si bien, mieux qu’aucune autre femme.

Sur ce, elle s’en alla d’une démarche lente et provocante. Andrew a eu du mal à avaler sa salive en la voyant s'éloigner. Il n’osa pas se lever pour la suivre. Il était dans un tel état qu’il ferait mieux de rester assis sans bouger encore un moment. Il devrait plutôt dire, un très long moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d’avoir lu. J’apprécie beaucoup les commentaires.  
> Comme Krista n’avait jamais montré le premier rendez-vous de Merluca à l’écran, je vous invite à lire la fic que j’avais écrite à ce sujet. Il s'agit du chapitre 7 de La Saison de l’Amour. 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215436/chapters/46448866
> 
> À très bientôt pour le dernier chapitre et surtout prenez soin de vous.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils trainaient ensemble, faisant semblait de n’être que des amis, mais ce soir, tout allait peut-être changer. Ils allaient voir un match de basket ensemble, mais pas en tant qu’amis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, voici le dernier chapitre ! Je suis désolée de n’avoir pas pu le poster plus tôt. Merci à tous d’avoir été si patients. Pour me faire pardonner, il est plus long que les précédents. Ce chapitre se situe au lendemain de la soirée chez Joe. J’espère qu’il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 5**

Andrew venait de biper Meredith à la demande de Hayes pour un avis sur le cas d’une adolescente de 16 ans. Cela faisait des semaines qu’ils trainaient ensemble, faisant semblait de n’être que des amis, mais ce soir, tout allait peut-être changer. Ils allaient voir un match de basket ensemble, mais pas en tant qu’amis. Et il se doutait bien de la façon dont la soirée allait se terminer. Il ne pensait qu’à cela depuis hier soir quand elle lui avait murmuré ces paroles à double sens à l’oreille chez Joe.

Le cœur d’Andrew se mit à battre plus fort lorsqu’il vit Meredith entrer dans la petite salle du scanner où ils étaient assis Hayes et lui pour attendre les résultats. Il a remarqué qu’elle semblait également troublée de le voir, probablement parce qu’elle pensait aussi à leur rencart. Il se leva immédiatement pour lui offrir sa chaise. Il s’en est suivit un échange assez bizarre entre eux que Hayes se mit à observer, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

**–** « Oh ! Merci, mais ce n’est pas la peine… tu peux… », commença Meredith.

**–** « Non, je t’en prie, assied toi », insista Andrew.

**–** « Tu sais, je peux rester debout… ».

**–** « Oui, mais ça ne me dérange pas de te céder ma chaise… ».

**–** « Non… vraiment je… ».

Hayes finit par en être exaspéré et s’exclama :

**–** « Pour l’amour du ciel Grey, asseyez-vous, qu’on en finisse ! ».

**–** « Euh… oui… bien sur… », bégaya Meredith qui s’installa enfin sur la chaise, se rendant compte à quel point il devait les trouver bizarres.

Une fois assise, elle sentit le regard d’Andrew sur sa nuque et eut du mal à se concentrer sur ce que Hayes disait. Quand il se pencha pour mettre ses avant-bras sur le dossier de la chaise, Meredith se senti encore plus agitée. Elle n’était consciente que de la respiration d’Andrew qui semblait s’être accélérée comme la sienne et sursauta en entendant la voix de Hayes.

**–** « Alors ? », disait Hayes qui semblait attendre une réponse.

**–** « Euh quoi ? », demandèrent en même temps Meredith et Andrew.

Hayes soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

**–** « Très bien merci pour votre précieuse aide », ironisa Hayes. « Bien que je déteste les procédures invasives sur les enfants, je crains que nous ne puissions pas le faire par laparoscopie ».

**–** « Euh, oui… bien-sûr. C’est ce que… je crois aussi ».

**–** « Dites-moi, dois-je me trouver un autre titulaire et un autre résident qui peuvent se concentrer sur le cas de ma patiente plus de cinq secondes ? ».

**–** « Hayes ! », s’exclama Meredith sur un ton plus embarrassé qu’offusqué.

Elle était plus professionnelle que cela d’habitude et n’aurait pas dû se laisser troubler ainsi par son résident en pleine consultation.

**–** « Oui Grey, quelque chose à ajouter ? », demanda Hayes.

Meredith soupira et répondit :

**–** « Dr. Deluca peut rester puisque je ne suis pas disponible de toute façon. J’avais déjà demandé au Dr. Jo de me remplacer ».

**–** « Euh… Dr. Jo ? », fit Hayes, qui lui parut bizarre tout à coup.

**–** « Quoi ? Il y a un problème ? ».

**–** « Non, non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi il y aurait-il un problème », répondit-il précipitamment.

Trop précipitamment. Meredith se rappela que Hayes avait raccompagné Jo hier soir à sa voiture et elle comprit tout de suite qu’il se passait quelque chose.

**–** « Parfait, c’est réglé. J’espère que Dr. Jo et vous pourrez vous concentrer plus de cinq secondes sur le cas de votre patiente. Bonne chance ! », lui dit Meredith avec un sourire moqueur en s’en allant.

Hayes s’exclama alors :

**–** « Grey, attendez ! »

**–** « Quoi ? », fit Meredith en se retournant.

Il s’éclaircit la gorge avant de dire :

**–** « Vous… vous pouvez rester tous les deux sur le cas ».

**–** « Humm… intéressant ! Il s’est passé… quelque chose hier soir ? », questionna-t-elle.

Andrew aussi commençait à comprendre mais resta silencieux.

**–** « Non. Il ne s’est rien passé et pourtant… je jurerais qu’il s’est passé quelque chose, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ».

**–** « Oui, je vois. Mais je suis désolée, j’ai une autre opération avec la cheffe ».

**–** « S’il vous plait, Grey ! » supplia Hayes.

Avant que Meredith ne puisse lui répondre, Jo apparu sur le pas de la porte et dit :

**–** « Hey ! Tu m’as bipée, Meredith ? ».

Son attitude changea dès qu’elle vit Hayes.

**–** « Jo, te voilà ! », s’écria Meredith. « Hayes pense que tu es… parfaite… pour ce cas ».

**–** « Quel cas ? », demanda Jo, un peu troublée par le regard de Hayes.

**–** « Hayes va te briefer. Dr. Hayes ? », fit Meredith comme pour inviter ce dernier à répondre. Mais tout ce qu’il a pu faire, c’est sourire à Jo comme un idiot.

**–** « Je vais aller préparer la patiente », dit Andrew en se précipitant hors de la pièce, suivi de près par Meredith.

Ils éclatèrent de rire tous les deux quand ils se furent éloignés un peu.

**–** « S’il te plait, dis-moi qu’on n’a pas une tête aussi bizarre que les leurs ! », dit Meredith.

**–** « Je crains bien que si, malheureusement ».

Rire était un bon moyen de dissiper une partie de leur nervosité. Du coup, ils se sentaient plus à l’aise à l’idée de passer la soirée ensemble en amoureux. Ils s’étaient immobilisés au beau milieu du couloir et se regardèrent dans les yeux en se souriant, oubliant déjà Hayes et Jo. Andrew leva la main et lui caressa la joue tendrement. Il lui dit :

**–** « J’ai hâte d’être à ce soir ».

**–** « Moi aussi ».

**–** « Toujours décidée à faire les choses différemment de la dernière fois ? », la taquina-t-il.

**–** « Oui », lui répondit-elle d’un air coquin. 

Ils restèrent là à se sourirent quand ils entendirent la voix d’Amélia :

**–** « C’est moi ou il y a des phéromones dans l’air ? ».

Ils se retournèrent légèrement et vit Amélia et Carina qui s’approchaient d’eux. Les deux femmes se sont arrêtées devant eux et Carina dit :

**–** « Vous devez surement avoir raison Amélia. Vous savez, c’est très controversé mais certains scientifiques pensent que les humains, comme les animaux, possèdent des phéromones pour attirer leurs partenaires sexuels et que les femmes enceintes sont plus susceptibles de les percevoir.

**–** « Amélia ? Es-tu en train de nous renifler ? », demanda Meredith qui regardait sa sœur comme si elle voulait lui tordre le cou.

**–** « Oh Amélia, vous venez de me donner l’idée de ma prochaine étude ! », s’écria Carina, tout excitée. « Vous pourriez tous les deux servir de cobayes pour tester mes théories », ajouta-t-elle à leur intention.

Andrew la regarda en levant les yeux au ciel :

**–** « Sérieusement Carina ? ».

**–** « Quoi ! C’est pour faire avancer la science ! », dit-elle d’un air innocent.

Andrew et Meredith poussèrent un soupir exaspéré et s’éloignèrent de leurs sœurs en même temps, mais dans deux directions opposées. Amelia et Carina se sont regardées et ont éclaté de rire.

**–** « Allons-y Amelia, c’est l’heure de ta sono maintenant ».

********************************************

Andrew prit une profonde inspiration avant de sonner à la porte de chez Meredith. C’est Zola qui est venue lui ouvrir, suivie de près de Bailey et d’Ellis. Les enfants l’ont accueilli en poussant des cris de joie. Cela lui a réchauffé le cœur et il s’est immédiatement senti plus détendu. Ils parlaient et essayaient d’attirer son attention tous en même temps. Cependant, Andrew réussi à les écouter et à se montrer intéressé à tout ce qu’ils disaient ou voulaient lui montrer tout en faisant ressentir à chacun en particulier à quel point il était spécial.

Aucun d’entre eux n’a remarqué Meredith qui souriait en les regardant du haut des escaliers. Andrew était si bon avec les enfants ! Du plus profond de son cœur elle savait qu’il était le premier et le dernier homme qu’elle présentait à ses enfants.

Andrew jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre et dit :

**–** « Alors, qui veut aller voir si maman est prête ? ».

Zola répondit :

**–** « Je suis sure qu’elle est encore en train de changer de vêtements ».

Et Bailey d’ajouter :

**–** « Elle s’est changée au moins 10 fois, tu sais ! ». 

Meredith a d’abord été amusée par leurs commentaires, mais elle a roulé des yeux quand elle a entendu sa douce petite Ellis dire :

**–** « Maman a demandé à tatie Maggie si son jeans lui faisait paraître les fesses trop petites ».

Meredith ne put réprimer un cri de protestation :

**–** « Ellis ! ».

C’est bien connu, les enfants entendent toujours quand il ne le faut pas !

Andrew éclata de rire en la voyant dévaler l’escalier en secouant la tête et en disant :

**–** « Non… non... ».

Il se leva pour aller à sa rencontre. Il lui prit les deux mains quand elle arriva au bas de l’escalier.

**–** « Oh mais ils exagèrent, tu sais ! ».

Andrew la regarda en penchant la tête d’un côté comme pour lui dire : « _Voyons, sois franche !_ ».

Meredith soupira.

**–** « D’accord. Peut-être, pas tant que ça, après tout ».

**–** « Voyons le résultat, alors ! », dit Andrew, en la faisant tourner sur elle-même pour l’admirer. Puis, s’adressant aux enfants, il ajouta : « Je n’ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle que votre maman. Elle est parfaite. Qu’en dites-vous les enfants ? ».

Même s’il était difficile de distinguer parmi leurs cris de joie ce qu’ils disaient il était clair qu’ils étaient tous d’accord avec Andrew.

Meredith éprouva un tel bonheur en les voyant tous courir vers elle ! Elle se pencha pour les enlacer tous ensemble. Andrew allait s’écarter mais les enfants lui prirent les mains pour l’intégrer dans le petit cercle qu’ils formaient. Il en était ému presqu’aux larmes. Pour sûr, ceci allait faire partie des meilleurs moments de sa vie.

Ils se séparèrent tous à contre-cœur et, tandis que les enfants retournaient à leurs jeux, Andrew se pencha pour lui murmurer à l’oreille :

**–** « Au fait, tes fesses sont parfaites ! ».

Meredith lui sourit et lui tendit la main pour qu’ils puissent se mettre en route. Maggie était sous la douche et n’allait pas tarder à descendre retrouver les enfants.

**–** « Tu ne prends pas une veste ? Tu vas en avoir besoin, tu sais ».

**–** « Oh zut, j’ai failli oublier. Je remonte une seconde ».

**–** « Prends celle que je t’ai offerte pour Noël ».

Meredith s’arrêta nette et le regarda. Elle répéta :

**–** « Celle que tu m’as offerte pour Noël ? ».

**–** « Hum, Hum ! », fit Andrew en hochant la tête.

**–** « La veste en cuir noire que tu m’as dit de ne porter que le jour où je serais prête pour ma première balade sur ta moto ? ».

**–** « Hum, hum ».

**–** « Andrew Deluca, tu connais déjà ma réponse ».

**–** « Oh, laisse-moi voir si je peux me rappeler ce que tu m’avais dit le jour de notre premier rendez-vous ». Il se passa la main sur le menton comme s’il réfléchissait. Puis, imitant sa voix, il ajouta : « _J’ai trois enfants et il n’est pas question que je monte à l’arrière d’une moto_ ! ».

**–** « Exactement ! ».

Meredith eu du mal à calmer l’excitation des enfants qui essayaient tous de la convaincre en lui disant combien ce serait « cool ! ». Bailey se mit à imiter le bruit du moteur de la moto en faisant semblant de conduire ; Zola imagina les cris de sa mère, morte de frayeur, tandis qu’Ellis dansait partout. C’était tellement drôle que Meredith se tordait de rire. Pourtant, elle ne semblait pas vouloir céder. Alors, pour ne pas être entendu des enfants, Andrew s’est approché d’elle pour lui murmurer tout bas :

**–** « Je présume donc que tu ne veux plus faire les choses différemment ce soir. C’est comme tu veux ».

Elle répliqua d’une voix feutrée :

**–** « Quoi ? C’est du chantage ! Je ne voulais pas dire que j’allais monter sur ton engin ce soir ! », murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Meredith rougit lorsqu’elle a compris – bien trop tard, malheureusement – le sens de ses paroles. Andrew, pour sa part, ne put réprimer un petit rire moqueur.

**–** « Je pense plutôt que c’est exactement ce que vous vouliez dire, Dr. Grey ! ».

Pendant ce temps, trois petites voix la suppliaient :

**–** « Dis oui, maman ; dis oui, s’il-te-plaît ! ».

Meredith se demandait pourquoi ses enfants étaient toujours du côté d’Andrew. Elle les regarda et leur dit :

**–** « J’aurais bien voulu mais… Andrew n’a qu’un seul casque ! Alors c’est réglé : je conduis ! ».

**–** « Je suis désolé de te l’apprendre, mais j’en ai deux ».

Alors elle soupira et capitula enfin :

\- « OK, vous avez gagné ! ».

\- « Ouais… youpi ! », s’exclamèrent les enfants.

Elle s’avança vers lui et le regarda directement dans les yeux :

\- « Il n’y a pas de quoi jubiler. Ce sont les enfants qui m’ont convaincu, pas ton... pathétique chantage ! ».

\- « Bien-entendu ! Loin de moi l’idée de dire le contraire », répondit-il sur un ton moqueur.

********************************************

La soirée s’est merveilleusement bien passée dans cette même ambiance légère. Ils ont ri et se sont beaucoup amusés, comme des ados insouciants et heureux. Meredith n’avait jamais connu une telle montée d’adrénaline que durant le trajet à moto. Zola n’était pas trop loin de la réalité en imaginant ses cris ; sauf que ce n’étaient pas des cris de frayeur. Elle s’est toujours sentie en sécurité avec Andrew. Toujours.

Le match aussi a été super. Ils se sont égosillés à encourager leur équipe, ce dès le début. Ils se jetaient dans les bras l’un de l’autre pour un gros câlin chaque fois que leur équipe marquait. Ils ont été ravis de leur victoire qu’ils ont remporté haut la main. Parfois, ils se tenaient la main et se souriaient ; parfois, Meredith appuyait sa tête contre le torse d’Andrew tandis que ce dernier enroulait ses bras musclés autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre lui encore plus fort.

Andrew, qui était un grand fan, lui a raconté beaucoup d’anecdotes sur l’équipe, toutes plus drôles les unes que les autres. Ils se sont également gavés de hot-dogs, de pop-corn, de barbe à papa et de Coca-Cola. Meredith se sentait comme une adolescente quand elle était avec Andrew. Son cœur battait la chamade à chaque fois qu’il lui souriait. Et elle a littéralement eu le souffle coupé lorsqu’il l’a enfin embrassée, car elle se languissait de ses baisers depuis des semaines !

Waouh, quel baiser ! Si sensuel et si tendre à la fois ! Elle riait d’une de ses plaisanteries et lui aussi riait. Puis elle leva le regard vers lui, admirant ses lèvres, ses dents blanches parfaitement alignées et ses yeux… Mon Dieu ! Était-ce son imagination ou avait-il vraiment les plus beaux yeux du monde ! Ils étaient légèrement plissés sous l’effet du désir qui s’y reflétait… Et elle s’est tout simplement sentit fondre sous son regard souriant et aimant. Il avança la main vers son visage. Meredith lui demanda d’une voix enrouée :

**–** « Est-ce que j’ai encore de la barbe à papa sur la joue ? ».

Il gloussa, et répondit dans un murmure :

**–** « Non, je veux juste goûter à la barbe à papa sur tes douces lèvres ».

Il fit glisser sa main derrière sa nuque pour l’attirer à lui et se pencha lentement pour l’embrasser. Les gens et les bruits autour d’eux disparurent soudainement. Tout ce qui n’était pas eux cessa d’exister quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent enfin. Elle ferma les yeux et l’embrassa tendrement en caressant ses cheveux. Ils durent s’arracher des bras l’un de l’autre avant de perdre tout contrôle. Mais leurs fronts restaient appuyés l’un contre l’autre tandis qu’ils se souriaient. Meredith lui chuchota :

**–** « Je t’aime ».

**–** « Je t’aime aussi », lui répondit-il.

Les cris et les applaudissements finirent par les ramener à la réalité et ils découvrirent en levant les yeux que leurs images étaient diffusées sur les tous les écrans géants du stade.

**–** « Oh mon Dieu, la _Kiss Cam_ ! On passe à la télé ! », s’exclama Meredith.

**–** « Ouais ! Qui aurait dit que Meredith Grey allait devenir une star aussi célèbre ! ».

**–** « Arrête, ce n’est pas drôle. J’espère que Richard n’est pas en train de regarder le match ! ».

**–** « Tout l’hôpital a dû nous voir et tu ne te soucis que de la réaction de Richard ! », s’étonna Andrew.

**–** « Oui, parce que je me rappelle quand il nous avait surpris chez Jackson et je ne peux qu’imaginer la tête qu’il doit faire en ce moment ! ».

C’était vraiment hilarant et ils furent pris d’un fou rire qu’ils eurent du mal à contrôler.

Oui, ils passaient vraiment une superbe soirée à se bécoter comme des ados. Et elle ne faisait que commencer !

********************************************

Andrew venait de se garer devant la maison de Meredith ; il l’aida à descendre de la moto et à enlever son casque. Ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et ses joues étaient roses d’excitation.

**–** « Wow, Bailey avait raison, c’est super cool ce truc ! ».

Andrew rit légèrement en la voyant aussi belle et heureuse.

**–** « Je savais que tu étais assez aventureuse pour monter à l’arrière d’une moto ! Je pense même que tu es faite pour ça. Tu es si belle dans ta veste en cuir ! », ajouta-t-il en l’attirant vers elle.

**–** « Je vois que tu n’as pas oublié que j’aimais l’aventure ».

C’était un clin d’œil à leur « _premier_ » premier rencart qui fit sourire Andrew. Il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et l’embrassa doucement. Puis, Meredith l’entoura de ses bras et reposa sa tête contre son torse un moment et ferma les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre au même rythme que le sien. Ils battaient à l’unisson, au rythme de l’amour ; un amour si fort et si vrai.

**–** « Andrew ? » appela-t-elle.

**–** « Oui, _mia cara_ ».

**–** « Rentre à la maison avec moi ».

Il y avait quelque chose dans sa voix, comme une certitude. Andrew savait que ce n'était pas une invitation à faire l’amour. C’était plus que ça. Il n’avait pas besoin de réfléchir avant de lui répondre. Il s’écarta légèrement pour la regarder dans les yeux.

**–** « Pourquoi ne pas s’asseoir sous le porche un moment avant d’entrer », dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Meredith acquiesça et l’y suivi. Ils s’assirent ensemble sur la balançoire et restèrent silencieux un moment, mais il ne lui a pas lâché la main.

**–** « Sais-tu que c’est la seconde fois que je sors avec une incroyable chirurgienne primée, qui a trois enfants et un travail très important », dit-il en riant nerveusement.

**–** « Sais-tu que c’est la seconde fois que je sors avec un brillant résident italien ! », a répondu Meredith sur le même ton moqueur.

**–** « Es-tu toujours aussi terrifiée ? ».

**–** « Oui, je le suis ».

**–** « Moi aussi. Je crois que je l’ai toujours été. Mais, je suis encore plus terrifié à l’idée de vivre sans toi. J’ai besoin de toi, Mer. Je t’aime tellement ! ».

Il poussa un soupir et Meredith lui pressa la main pour le rassurer.

**–** « Andrew. Je ne veux plus que nous ayons à vivre l’un sans l’autre ; plus jamais. Je ne t’invitais pas à rester uniquement pour la nuit. Je veux que tu restes parce que je t’aime et que je ne peux pas vivre sans toi ».

**–** « Mer, je ne veux pas rester juste pour la nuit, non plus. Tu es ma maison. Quand je suis avec toi je me sens chez moi. Je t’aime et j’adore tes enfants. Je crois… qu’ils m’aiment bien eux aussi. Pendant cette pause, tu as été là pour moi et tu m’as sauvé de moi-même. Tu m’as fait comprendre qu’être bipolaire ne me rend pas indigne d’être aimé, si bien que je n’ai plus peur d’avoir mes propres enfants, car je sais qu’ils seront dignes d’amour eux aussi même s’ils héritent de ma maladie mentale ».

**–** « Andrew... Je... Je ne savais pas que... ».

Andrew secoua la tête et lui coupa la parole :

**–** « Ne panique pas, OK ! Pas besoin de me regarder avec ces yeux écarquillés. Je ne suis pas en train de te dire que je veux avoir des enfants, genre, tout de suite, mais simplement… cela ne me fait plus peur. Tout ce que je souhaite du plus profond de mon cœur c’est que tu acceptes de partager les tiens avec moi, que tu me laisses les aimer et prendre soin d’eux comme mes propres enfants. Je te promets de continuer à me soigner pour que je puisse prendre soin de vous tous ». 

Meredith le regardait avec des yeux pleins d’amour. Waouh, un petit Andrew avec ses yeux, son sourire, ses cheveux ! Elle n’avait même jamais osé en rêver parce qu’elle ne savait pas jusqu’où leur relation pouvait aller. Elle eut un sourire béat en s’imaginant tenir dans ses bras le bébé de cet homme qu’elle aimait plus que les mots ne pouvaient le dire. Elle était si émue que sa voix était à peine audible quand elle lui répondit :

**–** « Andrew, mes enfants t’adorent et je sais que tu les adores. Je n’ai jamais douté que tu seras un merveilleux père pour eux et… pour ceux qu’on aura éventuellement ensemble tous les deux ».

**–** « Mer, tu… tu veux dire… que tu serais prête à ce qu’on ait des enfants tous les deux ? ».

**–** « Peut-être pas _des_ _enfants_. Disons _un_ _enfant_ pour commencer. J’ai déjà une petite tribu, je te rappelle ».

Ils rirent ensemble, heureux comme ils ne l’avaient jamais été.

**–** « Emménager avec toi et élever les enfants avec toi ferait de moi l’homme le plus heureux du monde, _mia cara_ ».

**–** « Et je serais la femme la plus heureuse du monde ».

**–** « Waouh, on peut dire qu’on a vraiment brûlé les étapes pour un premier rencart ! ».

**–** « Je suis heureuse qu’on ait brûlé les étapes cette fois-ci ».

**–** « Moi aussi. Je t’aime, Meredith ».

**–** « Je t’aime aussi Andrew. Rentrons à l’intérieur. Rentrons chez nous ».

Cette nuit-là, ils firent l’amour comme si c’était la première et la dernière fois. Et ils s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, là où était leur place désormais.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh bien, c’est la fin. J’aurais aimé que le dernier chapitre soit meilleur, désolée. Quoi qu’il en soit, faites-moi savoir ce que vous en pensez.
> 
> Le hiatus pourrait être plus long que prévu. Je prie pour que toute l’équipe de Grey et tous les fans restent en sécurité et en bonne santé tout au long de cette crise. Prenez soin de vous.
> 
> Je manque d’inspiration ces jours-ci et je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand je serais de retour avec une nouvelle histoire. Je vous dis à bientôt quand même.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci à tous d’avoir lu cette fic. Il y aura un autre chapitre la semaine prochaine. J’apprécierais beaucoup vos commentaires.
> 
> Personne ne sait encore ce qui est arrivé à Alex et j’ai lu tellement de théories que je n’ai pas pu en choisir une. J’ai donc décidé d’attendre que l’épisode soit diffusé demain. N’oubliez pas vos mouchoirs.


End file.
